


Bottoms Up

by KittyWhiteCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Attraction, Potions, Rape, Toxic Relationship, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWhiteCat/pseuds/KittyWhiteCat
Summary: Maureena... oh Merlin. How can I ever describe her? She's just so perfect. So beautiful, so addictive. She makes me go insane, I'd die for her in a heartbeat.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Audrey Weasley, Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s), onesided Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If you possess half a brain, which I know that you would have both possession of your brains, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. And also this would be different than the books or the movies, but it's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with it.)
> 
> Warning! This story contains:  
> Curse words  
> Rape  
> Transphobia  
> Drugging

_14th November, 1990_

"Hey, Percy!" A girl called after him. Percy turned his head. He saw a black-haired girl with grey eyes, yellow-and-black necktie, and a sharp-pointed nose, no doubt the girl he's talking to is Maureena Templeton.

"Hello, Templeton." Percy fixed his glasses.

"Please, call me Maureena." Maureena lets out a small laugh, causing Percy to smile himself. "I need help with the Potions essay homework and you're the smartest boy in our year. So why shouldn't I try to ask you?"

"If you don't mind me doing it also," Percy comments. "It's due overmorrow so I can't slack. When?"

"Well, I'm thinking right now." Maureena bit her lip. "I mean, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow, right?"

"I suppose-" Percy shrugged. "Lead the way."

Maureena turned her heels and left to an abandoned classroom with Percy beside her.

"So, the assignment," Percy notes. "Wit-Sharpening Potion."

"Yeah." Maureena groaned. "I'm dead."

"You're still breathing, so," Percy shrugged. Maureena lets out another small laugh.

"Percy, are you thirsty?" Maureena asked, handing Percy a drink from her pockets and holding another for her.

"We barely even start," Percy notes. "But I suppose, if I may?"

"Please." Maureena urged. Percy holds the vial of water Maureena offered him. Without a doubt, Percy drinks some of it.

"So the effects of Wit-Sharpening potion is to make you seem wittier-" Percy elaborates. Maureena smiled as she stared at his freckly face. Percy continued with his explanation as he finishes the vial.

"Tempus," Maureena casted. "Oh Merlin, it's almost time!"

"I don't want to go yet."

"Percy-" Maureena smirked.

"Just one night wouldn't kill," Percy continued. "Besides, the Quidditch players skip all the time and they're fine."

"I suppose so-" Maureena laid down. "Why don't we cuddle and sleep?"

"Alright," Percy agreed as he laid down, cuddling with Maureena.

"Would you say we're lovers, Maureena?"

"That is what we are, aren't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_15th November, 1990_

"Hey Perce," Oliver greeted Percy as Percy reached their dorm the next morning, all freshly showered. "Where were you? Didn't see you everywhere, even after Erik and Luis came back from their games."

"I don't need to answer to you, you're not my mother," Percy barked, rubbing his face whilst yawning.

"Someone's cranky this morning."

"I wrote my essay." Percy rolled his eyes.

"The potions essay?!" Oliver shrieked, his eyes probably wider than saucers.

"Yeah, am halfway through." Percy nods.

"Ah, shit." Oliver groaned. "Due tomorrow, right?"

"Yep," Percy popped the 'p'.

"It's due tomorrow so you can NOT stay up late, you know?"

"I know-" Percy nods. "But I just want to. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I haven't finished it. Of course I haven't, I like the head start."

"Why am I roommates with a super diligent nerd?"

"Why am I roommates with a super built-up jock?" Percy shot back.

"Whatever. Let's have breakfast."

When would Percy NOT comply when breakfast's at stake? He may be studious, but he's still got the Weasley appetite.

"Meet me at the lake after lessons?" Percy nearly jumped as Maureena whispered in his ear, her right arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Of course, sweetheart." Percy smiled as Maureena waved her hand and leave, holding Audrey's, another Hufflepuff's hand.

"Ooh, you got a date with Templeton?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend now." Percy smiled wistfully.

"Damn, when did this happen?" Oliver asked.

"Last night," Percy answered. "She asked me to help her with the essay, and we ended up spooning."

"Weasley!" Oliver gasped. "Spooning? What has the world come into? I never thought of you as anything but a nerd." Percy lets out a small grin.

"Cover your willy, eh?" Percy slapped Oliver's chest lightly.

"We're not animals!" Percy gasped as Oliver laughs freely.

"Sex is a human activity."

"Well, then I'm not human."

"Your priorities will change."

"As will yours." Percy and Oliver sat down and began to fill their plates.

"Can I copy your essay?" Oliver asked, and only meeting with a sigh.

"I only did two pages now, I'll continue later."

"I haven't even started! Two feet is a lot compared to null!" Oliver begged.

"I suppose so." Percy shrugged. "But we're having breakfast."

"After breakfast?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Do you not have a brain?"

"I do!"

"Then use it for this essay and write your own." Percy blew a raspberry. Oliver playfully nudged him.

"Jerk."

"You know I am." Percy feeds himself some porridge before he drinks the pumpkin juice next to him. Percy realised how fragrant his pumpkin juice is, but he doesn't care. After all, it's not too fragrant that alarms Percy, maybe it's just the heat.

"Well, I'm going to my first class now," Percy declared.

"Well duh, we have the same first class, nerd." Oliver glared.

"I'm not a nerd!"

"He says, as he wrote two-page length essay due still tomorrow." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"It's supposed to be three!"

"Two is longer than null!"

"You're being ridiculous." Percy rolled his eyes as he draped his bag full of books to his shoulders. Oliver soon joins.

"Yeah no, you are," Oliver retorted as they both sat on the seats of their next class, which is Charms.

"I just don't get how learning how to charm a piece of wood to fly is crucial for flying on a broomstick and keep the posts from any Quaffles."

"Shut it, Wood." Percy glared as he tried to focus more on the lesson taught by the quarter elf professor.

"What's 'it'? Define 'it'."

"Your mouth! You'll get us in trouble!"


	3. Chapter 3

_15th November, 1990_

"I knew you wouldn't be late."

"For you, why would I?"

Percy sat with Maureena on the grass of the Great Lake at exactly 7 o'clock, when lessons would end.

"I brought us a drink." Maureena took two cups from her bag and filled them both with water from her flask.

"Really?" Percy blushed. "You don't have to, you know."

"But I love you and I know you'd be thirsty, no girlfriend wants that for their boyfriends."

"Thank you." Percy takes a swig on the clear water. The smell it radiates somehow reminds him of freshly mown grass.

"You know, if you want, we can do something... naughty... in an abandoned classroom."

"Reena!" Percy cried out in horror. Maureena smirked and lifted her right eyebrow. "Offering to do something dirty?"

"Why shouldn't we? You do love me, don't you?" Maureena dawned on her drink. "Finish your drink, I don't want you dehydrated."

"Of course, honey," Percy smirked as he finished his drink. "But I'm not really comfortable with us doing anything more."

"Well, the abandoned classroom would truly be abandoned at 10 o'clock later, and it's fine. I'll take it slow, won't do much."

"We have curfew at 9," Percy reminded her. "It's 7.30. We can finish the essay now, it's only one page left. Then we can sneak there."

"Smart move," Maureena rubbed her legs with his. "But it killed the mood."

"The mood will come back there," Percy waved off. "We won't do much, ok? Just kissing."

"I don't bring the essay with me or anything-"

"I brought mine with me, along with a quill, ink, potions notes, and spare parchment," Percy declared as he got them out from his sling bag. "I can write mine first, then with the spare parchment, you can use my quill and write yours."

"The ever studious Percy Weasley," Maureena giggled. Percy lets out a smile before he starts writing his essay.

"Tempus," Maureena cast, ten minutes have passed already. She checked out how far along Percy was doing. Half a page already, that was fast.

"Can I just copy yours?"

"Aren't you a Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuffs are hard-working, they're not the same as intelligent," Maureena reminded him. "Besides, you're already half a page now!"

"Three quarters a page," Percy corrected.

"Exactly! You work so fast!"

"You have the source material," Percy reminded, pointing at the potions notes. "That source material is the source material I also use."

"I know," Maureena whined. "But you're such a genius and you did it perfectly."

"I can check it for you-"

"That'll be time-consuming."

Percy cocked her head. True, Maureena IS hard-working, but she's not a fast writer.

"Alright then, Reena-" Percy shrugged. "You can copy mine."

"Thank you so much, darling!" Maureena attacked him with a bear-hug, one similar to his mother's. Percy hates it when it's from his mother, but not from Reena.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Percy kissed her cheeks before furrowing his brows and worked on his essay again.

"There, I finished it."

"Let me see!" Maureena took it and quickly wrote the one-page continuation of the essay. Percy waits for Maureena to be finished.

"Ok! I'm done!" Maureena declared. Percy sighed gladly and put the things back in his bag, Maureena puts the parchment in her pocket.

"Right, it is 9!" Maureena checked the time. "We better hide, your brother Charlie is prefect, after all."

"I forgot about that." Percy laughed as both he and Maureena went away, careful to avoid prefects/head persons.

"Next year, I'll be a prefect." Maureena kissed his lips.

"Don't forget me." Maureena twirled his curly red hair.

"Never."


	4. Chapter 4

_29th November, 1990_

"Percy, where were you last night?" Erik asked as Percy entered the dorm room, Erik and Oliver talking to each other. "You weren't here at all."

"I had a rough night."

"You mean fun night." Percy threw a pillow on Oliver's face.

"I was strolling around, sneaking from the prefects or head persons or teachers."

"I never thought I'd ever heard Percy Weasley breaking the rules." Erik smiled in amusement.

"Believe it, I never thought Hufflepuffs would be his type, too." Percy blushed, which made Oliver laugh harder.

"Hufflepuffs?"

"You know Maureena Templeton, Hufflepuff our year?" Erik nods.

"Yeah, why?"

"Percy's dating her!" Erik's eyes grew as wide as saucers as his jaw drops to the ground.

"No way!"

"True, I am." Percy blushed harder. "I just don't like to announce it, felt like I'm using her as a trophy."

"You're not, people announce they have lovers all the time."

"Like him."

"Like me." Erik nods. "Well, I'm going down for breakfast."

"I should probably too, I made a promise with Maureena to have breakfast in the Quidditch field," Percy declared, making Erik to high-five him. "See you."

The door closed shut behind them, leaving Oliver alone. Oliver furrowed his brows, Percy NEVER would eat breakfast anywhere else but the Great Hall. Yet again, he's been sneaking off for several nights already. That boy fears the rules, even more than him.

Oliver shrugs, Percy can use some rule-breaking. Maureena brings out a side of Percy Oliver doesn't know exists, guess he had to thank her. Oliver walks down the Hall to his house table, filling up the plate in front of him.

"Hey, Oliver!" He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as Percy's twin brothers, Fred and George, sat in front of him.

"Hey, guys," Oliver greeted. "Percy has been sneaking out every now and then."

"Wait, really?" George asked, eyes wide. Fred widened his eyes also, drinking pumpkin juice. "Percy our Percy?"

"Yeah, he has a new girlfriend-" Fred spat on his drink and George had to pat his back.

"WHAT?!" Fred coughed. Oliver hissed, drenched in pumpkin juice.

"Scourgify!"

"Explain!"

"Alright! Her name is Maureena Templeton, Hufflepuff our year," Oliver answered.

"Why would she even want Percy? Does she have a taste at all?" Oliver kicked George's shin from under the table. "Ow!"

"Your brother isn't an ugly duckling!" Oliver hissed. "On the contrary, he's quite attractive!"

"Attractive, you say?"

"Attractive, maybe."

"Has dear Ollie-"

"Fallen for Pompous Percy?"

"NO!" Oliver shook his head. "OF COURSE NOT!"

"If you do-"

"You may too."

"No need to-"

"Be so shy."

"Drop it!" Oliver hissed, eating his breakfast with a blush. "Let a man live, would you?"

"Sure sure-" Fred grinned. "Super manly."

"Uhh yeah, I'm a man." Oliver furrowed his brows. George sighed.

"No offence, but it looks so obvious that you're ftm, Oliver. A man wouldn't be so defensive when someone questions their manliness." George cocked his head. "A man would act like the person who just questions their manliness is the weirdest person alive, but they wouldn't go 'I'm a man!'."

"Let's do it again." Fred coughed. "Sure, super manly."

"Of course, you dare question my manliness?"

"You're a disaster." George shook his head as he pinched his own nose. "That's not how you do it. You laugh and puff your chest a bit, show that you're confident."

"Ok." Oliver hits the table, yet a tad bit too loud as the hitting attracts the attention of the other Gryffindors. Oliver hissed, widening his eyes at the sudden attention he gets. "Sorry!"

"I think we're going to be here for a long time."


	5. Chapter 5

_5th December, 1990_

"Hey, Percy."

"Hey, Reena."

Percy sat down at the floor of the Astronomy tower next to Maureena, holding her hand immediately as he sat down. Next to Maureena was a box of chocolate along with two drinks

"I got you a box of chocolate, you know," Maureena says as she opens them. "Just for you."

"That's so sweet, thank you." Percy accepts them as he ate them. "Don't you want some too?"

"Not really a huge fan of chocolate-" Maureena shook her head. "But I know you love them."

"Thanks, babe." Percy pops one in his mouth. It tastes so sweet and nice.

"I also got us drinks," Maureena said as she turned to give Percy a vial, holding one for her own.

"What is this?" Percy asked, taking a drink. He can taste that the drink isn't water or pumpkin juice. It's something different.

"Vodka, I got this from Penelope Clearwater." Maureena drank it. "Muggleborns are surprisingly good smugglers."

"Huh." Percy raised his brow and drank more. "I've never drunk alcohol before, this is my first time drinking."

"There's a first for everyone, you included." Maureena laughed. Percy turned his face to face her. "You look so beautiful."

"Really?" Maureena blushed, facing her boyfriend.

"Really." Percy nods. "I love you, Maureena. This seems fast, but I think you're the love of my life."

"I love you too." Maureena kissed his lips. "You're the love of my life."

"I would do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Anything," Percy confirms. Maureena grinned.

"Well, there is something you could do for me-" Maureena brushed her lush black hair back. "I'll love you even more."

"That is?"

"You're friends with Olivia Wood, right?"

"Oliver Wood."

"Olivia Wood." Percy nods, sighing. "Well, uh, can you stop meeting her so often?"

"Why?"

"Well, Audrey told me that Olivia has a little crush on you," Maureena explained. "I know I can trust you to be faithful to me, but she's still a threat and I fear you may like her over me."

"He's a boy."

"Well, her bodily features are still of a girl's." Maureena cocked her head. "I love you, Perce. I want you to be all mine. Trannies can't be trusted."

"Trust me, Maureena, I'm all yours." Percy nods. "Very well. I'll end our friendship."

"Thanks, Percy." Maureena cuddled up to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Percy kissed her hair. Maureena looked up to his face and kissed him, making him chuckle. Maureena takes off her outer robe.

"Woah, woah!" Percy said as he slides Maureena's robes back in place. "I don't think-"

"You love me, don't you?" Maureena cuts.

"Well, I do-"

"Then let's do this," Maureena whispered, landing soft kisses on Percy's face. "It's a bit too soon I know but we're not so far apart."

"I don't bring any precautions with me-" Maureena takes out a vial from her pocket and drank it.

"That was a pregnancy prevention potion, highly effective," Maureena said, pocketing the vial. "I asked Marcus Flint to brew it for me, you know how damn good Slytherins are with potions."

"Are Slytherins seriously good at Potions or only good at Potions because Professor Snape is their Head of House?" Maureena smacked her boyfriend as he laughed. "I would trust Ravenclaws to help me with Potions."

"Why would you need their help, you're the brightest wizard of our age." Percy shrugged.

"That's the issue, I need to not get overconfident in my own capabilities so I can still remain my objectivity," Percy answered.

"So can we continue where we were?" Maureena asked, sliding down Percy's robes along with hers.

Percy answered her enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6

_6th December, 1990_

"Oliver, I think we need to talk."

Percy called for Oliver the moment he arrived at their shared dorm, facing Oliver. Luis steps out of the bathroom, also fully-robed and ready for breakfast.

"Woah Percy, where were you last night?" Oliver asked. "You're reeking the smell of alcohol and you look shaggy, did you just shag Templeton?"

"Not important." Percy shook his head. "The point is I don't think we should continue on being friends."

"Why?" Oliver asked, furrowing his brows. This isn't like Percy at all, he's very protective over his dorm mates as he is over his family.

"How can you not tell me that you like me?" Percy asked. "You like me, right?"

"What? Who told you?"

"So you do!"

"No!" Oliver lied. "I don't like you that way!"

"Lies! Maureena says you like me!" Percy glared. Oliver widened his eyes, he never saw Percy this angry, save when his potion was blotched in their first year.

"Percy, he doesn't like you romantically." Luis held Percy's shoulders from behind. "You should go shower, clear your head. You're drunk and you clearly can't think straight."

"Maureena is right-" Percy shook his head. "Trannies can't be trusted."

"Percy!" Luis gasped. Oliver's eyes had been glassy, why does he say all these mean things to him? "You can certainly trust Oliver, he's a good friend!"

"Her name is Olivia!"

"His name is Oliver!" Luis glared, walking closer to Percy.

"You're a tranny too, Luis?" Oliver pulled Luis away.

"Let him be," Oliver hissed. "He's probably too drunk off his arse. If I were you, I'd recognise who my real friends are."

The two of them left Percy alone in their dorm. Percy sighed as he ate more of the chocolate Maureena gave him last night. It tastes very nice and fragrant. Percy can smell the smell of old parchment, home-baked biscuits, and newly polished wood.

Percy finished all his chocolate before showering. He can't come to class still hungover and everything, the professors will surely notice. He almost got caught by Filch this morning, oh how scared he was.

"What an arse!"

Luis stomped down the dorm with Oliver.

"He's probably too drunk off his arse, it would be his first time too." Oliver shrugged. "He is a lightweight."

"It still isn't right for him to misgender you."

"It never is." Oliver shook his head. "I think he's too influenced by his girlfriend."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Percy will never drink by himself, not only he's a strict rule-follower but also he wouldn't know how, he's not exactly friendly to a lot of people," Oliver answered.

"His family would be so disappointed hearing that." Luis shook his head.

"That's why you'll say nothing, get it?" Luis nodded.

"Do you think Templeton made him like this?" Luis asked. "How?"

"Not only did Percy reek the smell of alcohol, but also pleasant smells." Oliver shook his head. "I think Templeton gave him-"

"Love potion," Luis finished. Oliver nodded. "How will Templeton get that from? We haven't learnt how to brew that and love potions that strong would be illegal to brew, even Hogwarts wouldn't allow it!"

"Probably library." Oliver shrugged. "Or Penelope Clearwater, she's an avid smuggler."

"What makes you think it's Clearwater?"

"Because Clearwater is Audrey Quinn's girlfriend and Quinn is Templeton's best friend." Oliver shrugged. "I'll ask Clearwater later about it."

"You should, also do you actually like Percy?" Luis asked. "His accusation doesn't come out of nowhere, you heard what he said. Templeton told him that."

"I don't." Oliver shook his head. "Not at all. This is all the concern of a friend."

"Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

_15th December, 1990_

"Hey, Maureena, Percy!" Audrey greeted as she sat beside Maureena in the middle of their date.

"Hey, Audrey. How did you find us?" Maureena asked. Percy smiled awkwardly. Audrey is Maureena's friend and even though she's very friendly, she's still not really his friend.

"Oh yeah! It's not really hard to find you two really, you always have your dates here." Audrey laughed. "Oh is that chocolate?"

"Audrey-" Maureena tried to tell her no, but Audrey took one already, sniffing it. "No."

"But I love chocolate! You made this, Ree?"

"Of course I did! Who else?" Audrey grabbed some more before standing up again.

"Well, time to leave you. Enjoy your date!" Audrey skipped her way out, meeting her friend Marcus.

"I got them," Audrey said to Marcus as she handed them. "You got the potion ready?"

"Yeah, give them to me." Marcus nodded. "Let's go to the potions class."

"I can't believe Penny would smuggle these for her." Audrey shook her head. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me, I don't have Quidditch on my head 24/7 like Wood." Marcus shook his head.

"You got them?" Oliver asked, waiting outside the class. Marcus nodded, showing them the chocolate. The three of them entered the class, good thing no one but Luis was there. Luis was in front of a cauldron filled with identifying potion.

The identifying potion will reveal all the potions or spells laced in something. Marcus took out his wand as he connected the potion with a quill Luis prepared earlier, a parchment scroll ready. Marcus threw in the chocolate to the cauldron, watching the potion turn colour from clear to white, indicating that the potion is processing through the chocolate. The quill floats and writes on the parchment before dropping.

"Does it mean that Percy's been drugged?"

"The potion changed colour to show that there's something inserted in and the potion is reading through what was inserted in," Marcus answered as he lifted the parchment to read it closer. "It seems so."

"What is it?" Audrey asked, reading through his shoulders. She can't believe her best friend did this.

Milk chocolate, almond nuts, amortentia, inverted beautification potion, the spit of Maureena Elizabeth Templeton.

"What's inverted beautification potion?" Oliver asked.

"Beautification potion makes the drinker look perfect to everyone," Luis answered. "Inverted beautification potion makes the drinker think the giver of the potion looks unbelievably perfect. Which makes this-"

"Dangerously powerful, I'm amazed Weasley hasn't married Templeton already," Marcus finished for him.

"Why is there Templeton's spit?"

"Templeton must mix the unused mixed potion with her spit before lacing the chocolate with it so the consumer will fall in love with her," Marcus answered her question. "Now the problem is that it would be insanely difficult for Percy to be off this mix."

"Why?"

"It's highly addictive, he might even need St. Mungo's help," Marcus answered. "We have to report it to Professor Dumbledore."

"So I've heard-" the four of them turned their heads to see Professor Snape right behind them. "A mix of inverted beautification and amortentia."

"Yes." Oliver nods.

"Four of you," Snape snatched the parchment off Marcus's hand. "Come with me. This is a serious matter, where did you get it?"

"I nicked some chocolate from Maureena Templeton's and Percival Weasley's date," Audrey answered.

"Alright. You should tell the story to Dumbledore." Snape said as he pushed the five of them to enter the platform with the gryphon. "Acid pops."

The platform spun and revealed Dumbledore's office.

"Hello." Albus looked up from his table. "Take a seat, how may I help you?"

"A student is being drugged."

"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

_15th December, 1990_

"Please, take a seat," Dumbledore said the moment both Percy and Maureena entered. Percy glanced at Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape who are standing in front of them. There had been a few chocolate placed on the table.

"Can any of you tell us what is this?" Dumbledore asked as he pointed to the pile of chocolate. Maureena paled over.

"How did you get them?"

"A student nicked them from you and along with three of her other friends, they mixed one with an identification potion." Dumbledore takes out a piece of parchment. "That's what it says."

Percy read the paper and widened his eyes, staring at Maureena in disbelief.

"Don't try to switch the story and make Weasley the perpetrator, it contains your spit, not his." Dumbledore raised his brow. "Who gave it to you?"

"Penelope," Maureena answered in a heartbeat. "Penelope Clearwater said this will definitely make Percy want me. I'm not guilty, she is."

"Funny, we interviewed her and Ms Quinn earlier," Snape intervened. "Ms Quinn doesn't know anything about this and Ms Clearwater said she smuggled you them separately, she doesn't know that it's mixed and she said that you paid her."

"Well that is a lie! She gave me this willingly!"

"She consented to be tested under Veritaserum and though Veritaserum isn't foolproof, it's still more believable," Snape continued. "Would you?"

"Yes!"

Percy widened his eyes as he kept reading the paper over and over. Inverted beautification potion and amortentia? No wonder that the relationship moved so fast. Snape handed her a cup of tea laced with Veritaserum and Maureena drank it to finish.

"State your name and age."

"Maureena Elizabeth Templeton, 15 years old," Maureena answered, her answer sounds plain and robotic. It works.

"Where did you get the potion?"

"I told Penelope Clearwater that I want to mix amortentia with inverted beautification potion," Maureena answered. "I told her that it had been for research. I mixed the two potions with my spit before giving him it."

"Do you know that they're highly addictive?"

"Yes." Percy closed his eyes. She had purposefully ruined his life.

"Why?"

"I liked Percy but he didn't like me," Maureena answered. "It had been the only way."

"What- drugging him?!" Snape barked.

"Severus, let's give her the antidote first." Dumbledore had a hand up. He gave the cup to Sprout and she left, returning with a cup of tea before giving it to Maureena. She drank it.

"Due to the seriousness of your actions, I would have to expel you from this school," Dumbledore said. Maureena widened her eyes.

"Professor- don't!" She begged. "Please!"

"Did you think of this before drugging him?!" Snape glared at her. "Weasley will have to spend the next semester in St. Mungo's to be clean of your drugs!"

"What about Penelope Clearwater?"

"She's dealt with, serving several detentions along with suspension," Dumbledore answered. "Pomona will accompany you to pack your things."

"Let's go, Ms Templeton," Sprout said as she moved next to Maureena, leaving the room.

"What about me, sir?"

"We'll get your parents notifying them of your situation," Dumbledore answered him. "This mix creates an addictive substance. Severus is right- you might have to spend the first few months of next semester in St. Mungo's."

"What about school?"

"We'll get you a tutor there, William Weasley was astounding in his studies."

"Yes, he was," McGonagall added. "Twelve OWLs."

"He can tutor you there."

Percy sighed as he turned his back to the door again, blinking his eyes a few times. Maureena... he can't believe she would do this to him. Was his attraction to her ever real?

"Very well, Professor."


	9. Chapter 9

_17th December, 1990_

"Percy!" Molly crushed him with her infamous bear hugs the moment she sees him. "Are you alright? Professor Dumbledore explained everything to us."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Why?" Arthur asked. "It wasn't your doing, Templeton did this."

They had been in St. Mungo's, Percy has been tested and the diagnosis revealed what he had been fearing, that he had been exposed to such high levels of the mix between inverted beautification potion and amortentia.

"So you've fucked her- Oliver told us." Charlie nudged at his brother. "How was it like?"

"This isn't something to celebrate! He had been drugged!" Arthur scolded him.

"Will I celebrate Christmas at home?" Percy asked. Molly looked down as she straightened his robes.

"We'll visit you, we promise." Molly said. Percy bit his lips, he'll spend Christmas this year locked and alone.

"We're positive that you'll be cleared out in no time," Bill promised. "It's only been a month since you start taking the substances."

"Since you start being forced to take the substances," Arthur corrected him.

"I'll tutor you so you won't really be alone," Bill continued.

"Tell us his progress."

"I will." Percy hugged his family.

"Please don't leave me," Percy begged. "Don't go."

"Percy, you know we have to." Charlie kissed his little brother's forehead.

"Get well soon!" Ginny jumped, smiling. Percy ruffled her hair as he crouched down to kiss her forehead.

"Pray for your brother, ok?"

"We'll always pray for you every day!" Ron added. Percy smiled as Ron hugged him. "We'll pray for you every day!"

"That's the spirit!" Percy nods.

"Yeah, the house will be boring-"

"Without Pompous Percy to make fun of."

"Fred, George," Molly called warningly. They laughed.

"We'll miss you too, good luck."

"Thank you." The family left him alone.

"Mr Weasley?" Percy turned his head to see a nurse standing behind him. "Let's go, I'll show you where you'll be placed at."

The healing process can begin.


End file.
